


[Podfic] Rainfall

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_drizzle, HP Drizzle Fest 2019, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Rainfall" by saras_girlAuthor's original summary:So what if Draco has a rain kink? Everyone likes something weird.





	[Podfic] Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rainfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880455) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



> * * *
> 
> PODFICS for the DRIZZLE fest are non-anonymous.

[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aJYg7Jgv56gefipOnbv3BWGuwdMP-wgM) | 0:30:09 |  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1sS7v-k2cRRBb0EAF10sooCcgqFsv9ezY) | 0:30:09 | 

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Beauty of the Rain" by Dar Williams


End file.
